


Loud in Other Ways

by Meemawz



Series: One Shots I Think About [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, HC that MC is Mute, Hau is a Ray of Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Lilie is a Ray of Sunshine, Selene is a Ray of Sunshine, anyways i had no idea this was even an ao3 fandom, honestly everyone is sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemawz/pseuds/Meemawz
Summary: Based off of my personal headcanon where the mc is mostly mute
Relationships: None
Series: One Shots I Think About [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863472
Kudos: 8





	Loud in Other Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and i decided to revisit Pokemon moon and i acquired a headcanon

Lilie was astonished when she first heard Selene’s voice, to say the least. In fact, she hadn’t even known that Selene had a voice-neither did Hau!

——————————————————————————

Hau couldn’t believe his ears when he first heard her speak. It was in their first battle-him and Selene. She was a mute, introverted girl, not that different from Lilie-though she had this unmatched determination.

“Tackle!” She called, her smooth, silky voice heard by everyone present. It suddenly felt as though she grew 100 times larger, she seemed so fearsome and large. Her voice was loud enough to reach everyone, and was fairly sturdy and high-pitched, but balanced out by an underlying accent that definitely wasn’t Kalosian.

Shocking Hau out of his thoughts was when Lilie sounded the results of the battle-Selene had won.

From then onwards he deemed himself her rival.

——————————————————————————

“You know..” Hau started, catching the attention of the tan-skinned girl beside him. “One of the reasons I like our battles is because I get to hear your voice.” He absentmindedly said, staring into the vast sea.

Selene blushed furiously, covering her face as she turned to the side, the harsh breeze swishing her hair into Hau’s face.

The green-haired boy laughed heartily, looking over to a slightly chuckling Lilie. Hau wasn’t joking though-he really did enjoy the thrill of the battles-where Serene’s powerful voice struck a cord of excitement in his heart.

——————————————————————————

Lilie wasn’t an outspoken girl, this everyone knew-including Lilie herself. 

She wasn’t expecting to be rescued by a quiet girl much like herself, however.

They soon began to get to know each other, and Lilie learned three things about her: she was a tomboy, always loving to get her hands dirty to help people and pokemon alike. She was called Selene, the kindest name she heard-and one to fit her nature. 

She also never spoke at all-except for in pokemon battles.

——————————————————————————

Selene felt the blush creep away from her face, and after making sure that she was no longer a human tomato, she sucked up the courage to face Hau.

“Now that I think about it, we don’t know why you don’t speak, Serene.” Hau wondered aloud. Serene’s gaze softened, akin to one of sadness or nostalgia.

Quickly picking up the change in mood, Lilie sprung to action. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to! No pressure!” Hau simply echoed Lilie’s words. 

Selene looked at them both fondly before sighing. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to force out the words.

“.....I don’t like speaking much.....because I hate my voice. My mom told me to use it when I’m near Pokémon though, says that they like my voice a lot.” 

Hau settled for a hug, Lilie joining in soon after.

“Well, we may not be Pokémon, but we like your voice a lot, Selene.”

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this? Two updates and a one-shot in one day? It’s totally not me procrastinating homework or anything.....


End file.
